RM-011(FI) Valvrave I Full Impact Mode
The RM-011(FI) Valvrave I Full Impact Mode is the upgrade to the original Valvrave I, it has greater operational time and heat tolerance. The unit was piloted by Haruto Tokishima, who is succeeded by Shoko Sashinami after his death. The key equipment of the Valvrave I Full Impact is the Ardor Grip, an add-on device mounted to the back of Valvrave I; It is essentially a bird plumage-like array of large heat fins with a Clear Fossil piece at the top similar to what is seen on the wrists of most Valvraves. It is meant to control heat flow allowing the Valvrave I Full Impact to operate 2.4 times longer than normal. The Full Impact is regularly seen using 4 Impact Boosters at once, each one on an arm and foot, these also contribute to the Full Impact's greater performance. The Full Impact can also attach Spare Cartridges to the sides of its legs, which are each composed of up to six Heat Cartridges very similar to those used by Impact Boosters themselves. In total the Full Impact has an impressive total of 24 Heat Cartridges, from the Impact Boosters and leg Spare Cartridges, which contributes to the Full Impact's ability to manage the Heat Levels of it's fellow Valvraves for longer periods of time. Unfortunately bypassing the Heat Level restriction also brings about the risk of the pilot becoming afflicted with Rune leakage while piloting the Valvrave, despite the pilot being a normal Homo Sapiens Novus unlike Marie Nobi. Armaments ;*Spare Cartridge :On the side of each leg, attached to the lower thigh Heat Fin hard-points, are Spare Cartridges composed of up to six Heat Cartridges very similar to those used by the Impact Boosters themselves. There is a Hard-point on the Spare Cartridge, similar to and overtop the ones it is installed, that allows the Full Impact to equip the scabbards of it's Z-Edges overtop the Spare Cartridge itself. :The Spare Cartridge can be attached to other Valvraves as well and is not exclusive to the Valvrave I Full Impact, but this has not been seen in any source other than the model kit so far. ;*Buzz Buster :While the Full Impact Mode retains all of the original Valvrave I's weapons, the Full Impact has the Buzz Buster added to its arsenal. This shoulder attached weapon consists of three independent barrel fins attached to additional armor on the right shoulder that fires shells of Hard Afterglow, which can be set for various effects such as armor-piercing or explosive/incendiary. It can fire each of its fins at independent targets for wide area attacks or combined together to fire a single large shell. The Buzz Buster gives the Full Impact greater ranged capabilities over the originally melee-centric Valvrave I. :The Kagerou (Nao use) is also known to use this weapon. Vurutoga The is a large, all-purpose weapon unique to Valvrave I created by combining all of it's arm carried weapons. Mimicking the concept of the Halberd, the Vurutoga can be carried and operated in a variety of ways as it is able to perform multiple attack elements, such as shooting, striking, piercing, and cutting. Each of the weapons that make up the Vurutoga can be used on their own and when the Vurutoga is destroyed or damaged the individual armaments can be salvaged. ;*Z-Edge :The are straight, single-edged blades built form Clear Fossil that mimic Japanese swords, they serve as Valvrave I's primary melee weapons. The cutting ability of these blades are extremely high as the Valvrave can channel the power of it's RAVE Engine into them; the "Harakiri Blade" is performed with a Z-Edge. Z-Edges have a tendency of becoming hotter as their used, eventually they need to be cooled using the Strike Brace in a manner that resembles cutting ones own wrist. :There are Long and Short Z-Edges, and Valvrave I seems to be always equipped with two pairs of Long and Short Z-Edges on it's thigh Heat Fins, each pair can likened to a Japanese Daishō. When combined into the Vurutoga this long and short Z-Edge pair is used as a sort of dual edged-bayonet attached to the top of the Volc Arm. ;*Fold Sickle :A different pair from the ones stored on the Valvrave itself, these small, foldable, Kama-like weapons have a Clear Fossil blade, and are used to create the Vurutoga by being attached to the sides of the extra parts that connects the Bladed Baiken to the underside of the Volc Arm. These appear to have a fair degree of movement and has been seen being used as a claw. ;*Volc Arm :The is a large hand-held gun that serves as Valvrave I's primary ranged weapon. Meant for medium range combat, the Volc Arm has the ability to change it's power setting allowing for rapid fire or one powerful blast, and as an advantage of the properties of Hard Afterglow can fire either energy beams or needle-like bullets. As it draws energy from the Valvrave's RAVE Engine the Volc Arm does not run out of ammunition but after extended use during a battle the weapon begins to heat up, this waste heat is discharged by ejecting a Cooling Barrel from the weapon when necessary. There appears to be an attachment for a hard point on the shoulder armor to store the Volc Arm behind the right shoulder itself. :As it appears to have integrated Rail Systems for attaching the various weapons, the Volc Arm serves as the core of the Vurutoga; A long and short Z-Edge forming a dual edged bayonet at the top, the Bladed Baiken attached underneath with Fold Sickles at the sides and the Meteor Plate in its folded state being used as a connector for the Strike Brace to the back end of the Volc Arm itself. ;*Strike Brace :Mainly intended as a gauntlet-like defensive armament against fast-firing weapons, the also functions as a cooling system for the Z-Edge. Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. :It consists of a small physical shield, a set of spikes for use as a punching weapon, and a saw-like blade. Each weapon has its own specific role: the shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy the Valvrave's frame, the spikes are used as a sort of punching weapon, and the blade is used in tight situations when Valvrave I doesn't have time to draw its other weapons. :It is connected to the Volc Arm via the Meteor Plate. :Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. ;*Meteor Plate :The is a folding cross boomerang-shaped weapon formed by two long plates, each end has a retractable blade of Clear Fossil. Although it is usually folded and held like a spear, it can be used as an autonomous throwing weapon. :When used to create the Vurutoga it attaches the Strike Brace to the Volc Arm as a connector. ;*Bladed Baiken :The is a large collapsible Kusarigama-like scythe weapon similar to the Fold Sickle. The red portion is an extendable chain. It relies on its weight and mass for radial striking. Simultaneously exploding Hard Afterglow energy at point-blank range significantly adds to the force of impact. :It is attached to the Vurutoga, underneath the Volc Arm by being encased in extra parts that also hold the Fold Sickles on it's sides. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*'Variable Vulcan' :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armaments. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, Kama-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of the Valvrave's hands and are part of its standard armaments. Special Features ;*Ardor Grip :The Ardor Grip, is the key add-on device mounted to the back of Valvrave I, essentially a bird plumage-like array of large heat fins with a Clear Fossil piece at the top similar to what is seen on the wrists of most Valvraves. It is meant to control heat flow allowing the Valvrave I Full Impact to operate 2.4 times longer than normal. :It is somehow related to the Ardor Axel used by Valvrave II, Kagerou (Jin use) and the RM-KG2 Valvrave II2 Cahen. ;*Harakiri Blade :When the heat level of Valvrave I reaches "666", it unleashes an attack that has the power to wipe out an entire fleet. VVV Special Features These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. * Hard Afterglow ;*RAVE Engine :The Mirror RAVE Engines of the other Valvrave units are dependent on this RAVE Engine to function. :The Magius entity Pino is contained within the RAVE Engine. ;*[[Technology#Senses_Nerves|'Senses Nerves']] ;*[[VLC Polymer|'VLC Polymer']] Notes & Trivia *Although the Buzz Buster is a part of the Full Impact's weaponry, it is not available in it's model kit. *The Hard Afterglow of the Valvrave I Full Impact is a red color, like it's color theme. *The RM-011(FI) Valvrave I Full Impact Mode is the only Valvrave to have an Impact Booster on all of it's limbs. External Links *Valvrave I Full Impact on Official Site Category:Valvrave Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Combat Machines Category:Mecha Category:Primate Frame Category:Golden Seven Category:Third Galactic Empire